


Anything for you

by RayQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Give Hannah a baby, Hannah Abbott/Astoria Greengrass friendship, Struggle to concieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayQueen/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Hannah has always dreamed of being a mother, but things were not going as planned. A call from her best friend just makes her want it more.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Cedric Diggory, Mention of Draco Malfoy / Astoria Greengrass





	Anything for you

Cedric was lounging on the couch, with the TV remote on one hand and the other resting lazily behind his neck. He flicked through the channels and Hannah knew that he had no idea what he wanted to watch, but that he was in no hurry to find out. She stared at the phone in her hand and tried to calm her shaky fingers. She didn't want to bother Cedric with that again. It was Sunday, their only day off together since she took full control of the restaurant and he started collecting more responsibilities at this father's company. She knew that all he wanted to do was sit there with her and not think about anything except what they were going to have for dinner.

The guilt was threatening to consume her and she was ready to forget everything about it, when his voice sounded from the couch.

"Are you going to stand by the door all day or come join me?" he asked with his arms spread open.

Hannah gave him a small smile, and, putting the phone away, snuggled close to him on the couch.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Cedric wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're fidgeting. That means something is bothering you. What's up?"

"Tori called," she started, uncertain. Cedric looked at her, expecting more and she found the courage to continue in his eyes. "She and Draco are having a baby. She found out this morning. Apparently, she's already in her second month."

"Well, that's a very good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. I remember Tori wanting a baby for the longest time and now that they finally got pregnant, she's happier than ever. You could hear the smile in her voice. And even Draco took the phone to say hello to me. He usually hates talking on the phone."

Cedric laughed. "Yeah, he's not the biggest fan of calls and text messages. He always preferred the show-up method of conversation."

"Yeah, he did," Hannah said. And taking another look at those hazel eyes, she continued, "I'm happy for them. Ecstatic, even. They deserve it so much, but it also made me think…"

"Oh, I get it," Cedric said when she wasn't able to finish. "It made you think what could we have done to not deserve it."

"Something like that, yes." Hannah tucked her legs under her body. "We have been trying for two years, Cedric, and nothing happens. No matter how many calendars we follow, how many tips we read. Nothing works."

Cedric ran his hand up and down her arm, soothingly. "We just have to keep trying, babe. You said that Tori and Draco deserved it, and I don't know anyone else that deserves to be a mum more than you."

"What if there's something wrong with me? What if this is God's way of telling me that it would be a huge mistake to make me a mother?" Hannah's voice cracked at the end.

"Hannah! Stop. How can you say that?" Cedric's voice was soft, but firm. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're sweet, attentive, caring, loving, understanding. Everything a mother is. There is nothing wrong with you. Maybe the time wasn't right, that's all."

"Cedric, we have to be realistic about this. What if we can't have kids?" Hannah always did that. When the emotional aspect was too much for her to handle, she tried to tackle it practically. Maybe objectivity would help her.

"Well, we can always look up adoption agencies and apply. We can look into surrogacy. There are many ways, darling."

"Would you be okay with trying all of this just to have kids? I remember you saying that you didn't really want them."

It was true. When they first got together, Hannah and Cedric were discussing the topic of kids and he said that he wouldn't mind not having any of his own. He liked them and everything, but it wasn't his biggest priority. As time went on, every time Hannah brought up the subject, Cedric seemed to have grown a bit more used to the idea that maybe one day they could have kids, until Hannah convinced him to start trying.

At first, when the tests came back negative, Hannah was okay. It was only the first couple of tries. It wasn't that easy to get pregnant, after all. Six months in, she started getting a little anxious. After a year, she got really worried that something was wrong with them, so she set up an appointment at the doctor. Everything was perfectly normal and they were both healthy. So, Hannah started looking up pregnancy blogs online. She watched videos, she read articles, she studied and was basically consumed by it. Three months ago, she had all but given up, until Astoria's call. Astoria and Draco had also been trying for over a year, and now, it finally happened.

"Han, I want you to have them and I know that I'm going to love them with all my heart. I'll do anything for you, and anyone that has a bit of you in them, is someone that I will care for, love and protect until my dying breath."

Hannah's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't reply. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"You know," he said when they broke apart. "I really think we should try again right now."

As he got up, Cedric picked Hannah up in his arms and she let out a high-pitched laugh. Cedric didn't even waste time closing the bedroom door before he threw Hannah onto their bed.

"CEDRIC!" Hannah yelled from the bathroom, her eyes trained in the plastic stick in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked, already holding his shoe above his head. "Another spider?"

"Hm, no." Hannah looked up at him, with the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I think I have to call Tori."

Cedric's expression was confused. Then happy. Then offended.

"You literally just found out you're pregnant, and your first thought is that you have to call your best friend?"

Hannah laughed. "Well, when you put it like that it does sound weird."

"Yeah, it does," he said, finally putting the shoe down.

"Cedric."

"Yes?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"Yes, we are. I didn't doubt it for a single second." He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." Hannah wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for being with me."

"I told you that I would do anything for you."

"I know. I love you," she said, putting all the emotions she could muster into that sentence.

"I love you too."


End file.
